


Excite Me

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Demon Sex, Demons, Drabble, Everybody Lives, Experimentation, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Kinky, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Non-Canon Relationship, Nudity, POV Female Character, POV Ruby, Partial Nudity, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationship status: Not currently rolling in money, but still sleeping on silk sheets.</p><p>
  <b>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Bela/Ruby: Silk and Leather</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excite Me

Ruby slides against the silk sheets, revelling in her luck. This girl... _fuck,_ she's game for letting this chick _burn_ her if it means getting fucked by her again and again. 

"You're awake." 

Bela, strutting towards the massive bed, tries and fails to sound pleased to see her. 

The leather vest not _actually_ covering her glorious tits is all she's wearing; she's popped up onto her bed and straddled Ruby in a matter of seconds, and she rubs against Ruby's panties, revealing that she's holding a tie by running it over her slit.

"I thought we'd mix it up now, hmm?"


End file.
